Golf is a Surprising Sport
by Big-M
Summary: The gang enter a golfing competition, who would think that golf may release true feelings, mend broken relationships, match unexpected people together and more!... please R/R Enjoy!
1. Lesson 1: Golf for Beginners

Hey guys, this is my second fanfic, I've tried to make it as realistic as possible towards the show. I've also put in "Toon Lizzie's" point of view. There are some really good character developments, some twists here and there and possibly some romance or true feelings revealed. Things get real interesting around chapter 3 onwards! Once you've finished reading it please review!!! I really would like some feedback. Enjoy….

'This is so boring.'

'Change the channel.'

'No, you change it.'

'I can't be bothered.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Well if someone doesn't change the channel soon I think we're all going to die of boredom.'

'Hey guys, what's the matter?' Mrs. McGuire asked Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo, who were sitting in front of a T.V. that seemed to have nothing on.

'Mum, we're bored, there's nothing to do and even if we had anything to do we don't have any money.' Lizzie informed her mum. 

'We could make a film.' Gordo suggested.

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Miranda supported him, anything she thought would be better then what they were doing.

'But I don't have any ideas.'

'Well why don't you guys take up a sport?' Mrs. McGuire suggested.

Toon Lizzie: 'Sport? I can't stand gym at school, how am I meant to do a sport on my own free will?'

'Ahh... Mum I don't think so.' Lizzie replied.

'And why not? I mean it's fun, easy and you get good exercise, better then watching the T.V. all day.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Fun? Easy? I don't think so!'

'Mum we all hate sport, there isn't a sport in the world that we would want to do, only perhaps if it didn't have any physical exercise.'

'What about golf? You hardly have to do any work in that sport and to top it off they are having a golfing competition down at the local club for children to come and play and you can even win money.'

Toon Lizzie: 'A sport where I don't have to do anything and I can win money, I'm so there.'

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all looked at each other.

'Why not.' Gordo suggested.

'Yeah O.K.' Miranda said giving in.

'If you guys are in, I'm in.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Just as long as I don't have to wear those silly pants them I'm in.'

The next day Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all met at the golf club and decided to try hit some balls at the golfing range. They were all lucky enough as their fathers had played golf and gave their children their clubs.

'I was doing some research on the Internet last night and they suggested to keep your head down when you hit the ball.' Gordo informed his friends.

'Then how do you know where your ball went?' Miranda asked.

'And you have to bend your knees a little but not too much. Oh! And you have to keep one of your elbows straight.'

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, there's so much to learn.' Lizzie said, thinking this wasn't the best of ideas.

'Hey Lizzie.' A voice came from behind.

Lizzie turned around to see Ethan Craft.

'Ethan!' Lizzie gasped.

'What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you played golf.' He questioned.

'Oh, well we're just learning now, Gordo is teaching us. We want to enter the competition.' Miranda told him. She gave him a big smile. Gordo rolled his eyes.

'Well I can teach you, I've been learning since I was a child.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Ethan Craft, teach me? Of course he can!'

By the end of the day both the girls and even Gordo had learned a thing or two and were more confident then they were at the start of the day.

'Thanks Ethan.' Lizzie screamed out as her mother's car drove away.

'My pleasure Lizzie, remember to clean your clubs when you get home.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Ahhh…. Ethan can even make the word club sound nice.'


	2. Lesson 2: A Challenge

'Excuse me, coming through, popular person coming this way, don't touch me!' Kate and her posse were breaking through the crowd of people lining up to sign their names up for the golfing competition.

'Kate plays golf?' Gordo asked. 'This I've got to see.'

'Oh no, I've liked totally chipped a nail.' Miranda said pretending to be Kate playing golf.

'You better move it Sanchez,' Kate forcefully told Miranda. 'I think I know how to play golf a little better then you, my father got one of the finest golf instructors to teach me.'

'And yet you still seem to be shaking in your boots about us three beating you.' Miranda threw back at Kate.

Toon Lizzie: 'This is what we call a cat fight in middle school, let us observe what happens, shall we.'

'Please, bring it on!' Kate said back

'Oh, don't worry we will.'

Kate and Miranda were just about to be at each other's throats when Gordo stepped in-

'OK, lets just back off, shall we?'

Kate and company walked off pushing pass everyone and then signed up for the competition.

'Who does she think she is?' Miranda asked.

'Don't worry we'll beat her.' Lizzie supported her friend.

'Next!' The man at the sign up desk screamed.

'Hi, how's it going?' Lizzie asked.

'Names please.' He said, totally ignoring Lizzie's good nature.

'Well I'm Lizzie McGuire.'

'Oh me? David Gordon.'

'Ahh… Miranda Sanchez.'

'Thank-you, please fill in these forms, get your parent's or a legal guardian's signature, a check or credit card details for the price seen on the form and then return it by next Monday, thank-you. Next!'

Toon Lizzie: 'Huh? Slow down next time.'

The three friends looked a bit dazed, they took the forms and left the sign up room. Miranda was still a bit angry over Kate but as they were leaving they saw their "teacher"- Ethan.

'Hey Ethan.' Both the girls said greeted him.

'Lizzie, Miranda, you just signed up?' He inquired

'Yeah.'

'Ethan.'

'Hey Gordo.' He responded.

'Hey Ethan I was wondering, let's say I'm in a sand bunker that's close to the hole should I use my sandwich or my nine?' Gordo asked.

'Sandwich? Why would you want to use a sandwich? You use that for eating.'

'I meant the club not the food.'

'Oh! Yeah, that, it depends on the situation.'

Toon Lizzie: 'O.K. so he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but his so cute!'

'So, Ethan, are you excited about the golfing competition?' Lizzie questioned.

'Yeah, but I hope my hair doesn't get too messy.'

Toon Lizzie: 'O.K. so he may also care more about his hair, but still, his so cute!'

'So is there more to you then your hair?' Gordo asked rhetorically.

'Look you guys, I've got to go, but I'll see you next week at the competition.' Ethan told them.

'See you!'

'Bye Ethan!'

'Yeah, bye.'

The threesome walked off talking, Miranda had now totally forgotten about her incident with Kate.

Toon Lizzie: 'Ethan Craft, he can make you forget your worst enemy in just one minute.'


	3. Lesson 3: The Importance of a Group

A week had gone by since Miranda had faced up to Kate and had told her that they were going to win and today was the day Miranda wanted to prove it-

'I'm so going to beat Kate, I can just feel it.'

'Don't be too cocky, you never know, as for me I just want to have fun.'

'Please Gordo, you want to beat Kate as well.'

'Yeah, that's true. What about you Lizzie?'

Toon Lizzie: 'Me? I just want to be able play with Ethan Craft.'

'Oh, I don't know, hopefully just make it to the hole I guess.'

'Well look who it is, if it isn't the geek patrol and look at their golf clubs, how pathetic!' Kate and three of her posse had now approached Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo.

'You better back off Kate, I'm warning you!' Lizzie screamed at her.

Toon Lizzie: 'Did I just say that?'

'Or what?' Kate questioned her.

'Or we're seriously going to beat you on the golf course.' Miranda said backing her friend up.

'We'll see.' And with that Kate and her friends walked off.

'I could just get my golf club and…'

'And hit a ball what a great idea.' Gordo interrupted Miranda's sentence, he could see what she was going to say wasn't going to be nice.

'Hey, thanks for helping me out there.' Lizzie told her friend.

'My pleasure, good on you! You totally snapped at Kate, she was so scared.'

'Please note the names of groups are now up outside the club house, please find your name and see who you are playing with.' An announcement was told over the loud speaker.

'Groups? What groups? I thought we were all going to play together?' Lizzie now sounded more worried.

They headed for the notice board to see their fate.

Toon Lizzie: 'Please be with Gordo and Miranda, please be with Gordo and Miranda.'

They got to the board and heard Kate screaming.

'I'm with Sanchez and Tudgeman! I demand to speak to whoever is in charge!'

Miranda's eyes widened, she was with Kate and Larry, she couldn't believe it, she had to see it for her self.

'Oh no! It's true!' Miranda said miserably. 'And look who you guys are with.'

Gordo and Lizzie saw that they were teamed up with each other and Ethan Craft.

Toon Lizzie: 'Well I'm happy, but I feel so sorry for Miranda, it is an injustice to put her with Kate and Larry. I damned order, order I tell you!'

'Don't worry Miranda, just ask Ethan if he wants to swap with you, then we can all be together.'

'Good idea Gordo.'

But as they were approaching the head of the competition Kate was already there and she wasn't happy-

'What do you mean I can't change groups? I demand that you put me in a different group, my father will not be a happy man.'

'I don't care, you can't change groups, that's final.' The organizer told her.

'Well there goes that plan.' Gordo said stating the obvious.

'Don't worry Miranda, just play and have fun, that's the main thing.' Lizzie told her.

All the sudden Larry Tudgeman came up to the threesome of friends.

'Hey Miranda, looks like we're golfing buddies!'

'Yeah that's great, just don't get to close to me.' She responded.

'Sure thing buddy.'

'That's to close, why don't you go speak to Kate.' Miranda suggested.

'I already did, she said that if I go near her again she's going to hurt me so I thought it would be best to stay away from her.'

Miranda gave Larry a sarcastic smile, he got the point and walked off.

'It's going to be a long day!' Miranda told herself.


	4. Lesson 4: A Hard Beginning for Some

'Lizzie, Gordo, how are you guys going?' Ethan asked them both, as they were about to tee off for the first hole of the golfing competition.

Toon Lizzie: 'How am I? How am I he asks? Well considering my best friend has been teamed up with her worse enemy I'm a bit upset! But now you're here I'm fine!'

'Yeah great, how are you?'

'Awesome.' Ethan responded.

'Cool, you ready to tee off?'

'Yep!'

Lizzie grabbed a ball, a tee and one of her clubs from her bag. She set the ball up and took a swing. She missed.

'Don't worry Lizzie, try again.' Gordo said trying to support her friend's bad attempt at playing golf.

'Yeah Lizzie, come on, try again.' Ethan also said.

Toon Lizzie: 'Come on McGuire, don't stuff up now, try again.'

Lizzie swung the club back and then forward, she made contact with the ball and it went flying.

'Wow!' Ethan and Gordo both said at the same time.

Lizzie smiled, she just hoped Miranda was having an as fun time as she was.

'Here are the rules, one: you both cannot speak to me at all. Two: you both cannot ride in my buggy. Three: What ever I say goes.' Kate announced to Miranda and Larry, trying to make sure her point was being made.

'Are you sure you know how to operate one of those things?' Larry asked, pointing to the electronic buggy that Kate had hired out and was now trying to start, unsuccessfully.

'Of course I do, how dumb do you think I am? And I said not speak to me.'

'Just kill me now.' Miranda said to herself.

'Did you say something Sanchez?' Kate asked from the buggy.

'I said, you wouldn't have a clue how to use that buggy.'

'Excuse me? I think I do, who are you to tell me what I can or can't do.'

'It's just that you don't have the keys in there yet.'

'I knew that, I was just about to get them.'

Kate pulled out the keys and placed them into ignition.

'I changed my mine, Sanchez can ride with me, but Larry you have to walk it, sorry there's only room for two people and two golf bags.'

'Cant we take it in turns, like Miranda ride in it some holes and I go ride in it on others?'

'No!'

Miranda hopped into the cart, she felt a bit sorry for Tudgeman but he didn't seem to mind.

'Head down, bend your knees, swing back and forward!' Gordo said to himself as he tried to hit the ball, he made contact but it didn't go to far.

'Ha!' Ethan started to laugh, making Gordo very self-conscious.

Toon Lizzie: 'Hey! Don't laugh at my friend!'

'Don't worry Gordo, I'm sure you'll go well on your next shot.' Lizzie said trying to fix Gordo's upset feelings.

'I stink!' He said.

'Yeah, but your getting better, just try and make sure that you keep your head down.'

'But I did Lizzie! Golf just isn't a game for me.'

'Just keep trying.'

Gordo smiled at Lizzie, he was happy he wasn't alone and had Lizzie to support him, better then what Ethan was doing- looking mindlessly around do nothing. Lizzie smiled back.


	5. Lesson 5: Releasing True Feelings

'Hey Miranda, can you pass me my club-cleaner.' Kate asked Miranda.

'Yeah, here you go.'

'Thanks.'

Miranda went up to her ball, took out a club and hit it.

'Good shot!' Kate screamed.

'Wow Miranda, that was a good shot.' Larry also screamed, he was a little more tired then the girls as he had been walking out in the sun the whole day carrying his golf clubs the whole way, while the girls had been in the buggy driving along.

'Thanks.' She yelled back.

Miranda and Kate jumped back into the buggy.

'That was a really good shot.' Kate said.

'Thanks.' Miranda responded.

The girls started to ride the buggy down a hill when unexpectedly the buggy's speed went faster, the girls felt each and every bump as they went down the hill.

'C-c-an you slo-o-w-w this thing d-d-d-own?' Miranda bumpily asked Kate.

'I can't!' She screamed back.

Both the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. They were almost about to hit a tree when Kate pushed down on the brakes as hard as she could. The buggy instantly stopped and both the girls went flying forward and then back, lucky for them they were wearing a seatbelt.

'That… was intense.' Miranda finally said.

'Yeah.' Kate responded in agreement to Miranda.

Both the girls looked at each other and laughed.

'That was nearly as extreme as the time when you, me and Lizzie rode that roller coaster at that theme park the one that had like five loops.' Kate said.

'Or the time we all went to your place for a sleepover and ran around your house blindfolded trying find each other and then your mum came down stairs and we all had to run away.' Miranda remembered.

'Yeah, those were good times.'

Kate was just about to say something else when Larry came up to the girls, ruining their reminiscing of past events.

'Are you girls alright?' He asked.

'Yeah, we're fine.' Miranda answered.

'Yeah, of course we're fine.' Kate answered sounding a little bit moodier.

As Larry walked off Miranda wondered what Kate was going to say, perhaps it was an apology for being so rude to her over the last few years, but Miranda would never know.

'Awesome shot Lizzie.'

Toon Lizzie: 'I'm playing an amazing round of golf and to top it off Ethan thinks that my shots are awesome, that is so… well… awesome!'

'Thanks Ethan.' Lizzie screamed back.

Lizzie walked up to Gordo who seemed to be a bit upset.

'What's the matter?' Lizzie asked him.

'Nothing.' He responded, but it was obvious his response was contradicting his tone in his voice.

'Come on, you can tell me, we've been friends forever, you know you can tell me.'

'It's just that I can't stand this, you and Ethan are playing this amazing game of golf and I can't play at all.'

'So, what's wrong with that?' Lizzie asked.

'I dunno, it's just that, I hope I'm not sounding to arrogant but, I'm normally good at everything.'

Toon Lizzie: 'After years of being friends with Gordo he finally admits to not being good at something.'

'Look Gordo, all you have to do is keep trying. That's what I like about you- that you never give up. So just keep trying and if you don't go so well it's just one thing in life that you can't do oppose to a million things in my life I can't do.'

Gordo smiled, Lizzie had been able to make his disappointment into a positive. Lizzie and Gordo stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds without saying anything until Gordo broke the silence-

'Lizzie there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite awhile…'

'Hey come on you guys!' Ethan butted in.

'Oh sorry, we're coming now.' Lizzie said.

The two friends walked off. Gordo still had a smile on his face but also had something bottled up inside.


	6. Lesson 6: How To Finish on a Good Note

'Let me just first say how happy we are at the fact so many young people like yourselves have decided to enter this competition. The head of the competition announced to all the players at the end of the day.

Toon Lizzie: 'Well when it involves free money I think it's natural to see so many people here.'

You have all played extremely well and I hope you have all learnt a thing or two.'

Miranda looked at Kate who was now with her three other friends and smiled.

'Now I won't keep you under anymore pressure, I shall now announce the winners of the competition.'

The people's names were made known to everyone, of course Ethan had come in first and all the girls cheered for him the loudest. The girl's names were also read out-

'And in second place for the girls is Lizzie McGuire!'

Lizzie and Miranda jumped up and down screaming.

Toon Lizzie: 'Me? Thank you, thank you, please stop oh alright continue.'

Lizzie went up on the stage to receive her award and the prize money.

'Finally before we go off to lunch if you would like to see the leader board with everyone's score and placing it will be pinned up on the notice board behind me.'

'Congratulations!' Miranda told Lizzie.

'Lizzie, good work!' Ethan said to her.

'Lizzie I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks Gordo.'

The three buddies walked up to the notice board. In equal fifth place for the girls were Kate and Miranda.

'Looks like we both played a good game.' Miranda said to Kate.

'Yeah, we did.' Kate responded.

Toon Lizzie: 'Has the world gone mad? Kate and Miranda are speaking to each other nicely!'

Kate's friends then came up to her.

'But of course.' She said with a bitter smile and look on her face. 'I would have played a better game if I hadn't been so distracted by you and Larry.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Oh wait, now everything's back to normal.'

Miranda looked Kate deep into the eyes and smiled.

'Funny, I was just to say the same thing to you, considering you and Tudgeman didn't stop speaking the whole time.'

Kate gave an evil glare at Miranda, turned around, flicked her hair back and walked off. Miranda just stood there smiling.

'Yes! I came last.' Gordo screamed.

'Gordo, are you feeling all right? Your happy you came last?' Miranda asked.

'I'm finally bad at something, all my life of been a perfectionist in everything I do and now I can finally say I stink at something.'

'Right… what ever you say.' Miranda said looking at him strangely.

Gordo looked at Lizzie they just both stood there in good spirits.

Toon Lizzie: 'Well looks like today was a good day, Miranda's time with Kate wasn't as bad as she thought, Gordo was happy with coming last and I got money, I'm so going to the mall!'

Just as everyone was packing up about to leave Lizzie approached Gordo.

'Hey Gordo what was it that you were going to tell me on the golf course?'

'Oh… umm… doesn't matter it wasn't anything big, I just wanted to… err… say thanks for helping me out.' Gordo stumbled out.

Toon Lizzie: 'Gordo is not a good liar.'

'You sure?' Lizzie pressured Gordo.

'Yeah.'

Lizzie started to walk off, when Gordo called out to her again.

'Lizzie.'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks so much.'

'It was no problem Gordo, I told you.'

'No, not only today, but always, thanks for always being there for me and supporting me through everything. I don't think I could have a better friend then you.'

Toon Lizzie: 'And… come on, there has to be an "and", please!'

'And…'

'Hey geek face.' A voice said from behind her, it was Matt. 'Mum is waiting for you in the car, you better hurry up.'

Toon Lizzie: 'No, not now!'

'Well you better go, I'll speak to you tomorrow, bye.' Gordo said.

'Umm… yeah… bye.' Lizzie said.

Lizzie walked off, she turned around and to her amazement saw something that she didn't expect to see Gordo doing- smiling. Miranda went up to Gordo.

'What was all that about?' She asked with a bit of a curious-manipulation in her voice.

'Nothing, nothing at all. By the way how was your day with Kate and Larry?' Gordo asked, also with a curious-manipulation in his voice.

'Horrible!' She lied. 'Kate doesn't have a nice bone in her whole body.'

Miranda and Gordo walked off, they both had a smile on their faces, as they both thought they had tricked the other and because they both knew the other one was lying.

'You came second?' Sam McGuire asked.

'Yep, looks like you were right mum, golf isn't as a bad sport as I thought.'

'See, I told you.' Jo McGuire said. 'So did you learn anything new?'

'Yeah, I think I did.' Lizzie responded looking out the window, thinking of her day.


End file.
